Les étoiles sont souvent filantes
by Anais07
Summary: Mada mada dane, qu'il disait...


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (C'est vraiment de la torture de devoir le dire !)

Ce one-shot m'ai venu parce que... oula, euh, parce que je n'avais rien à faire et que j'étais d'humeur à écrire des trucs plutôt tristes.

Je vous conseille de l'écouter avec "Sotsugyou" de préférence la version lente (sur Youtube tapez : Kirihara & Sakuno ^^)

Bon euh... blabla fini je pense. Bonne lecture j'espère ;)

**Je cours. Je ne veux pas être en retard. Pas encore. Pas cette fois. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je fends la foule sans me préoccuper des gens que je croise, des gens que je bouscule. Rien ne compte sauf mon but. Je n'ai jamais été forte en sport mais aujourd'hui je bats tous les records. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter, je ne dois pas. Je me reposerais une fois arrivée.**

**- Oujo-san, attention !**

**Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. J'atterris contre quelqu'un au moment où une voiture passe à toute vitesse devant moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne suis pas passée loin…**

**-Le feu est rouge, soyez prudente !**

**-Merci.**

**Même s'il dit ça, je ne peux pas être réellement prudente. Je dois arriver le plus vite possible. Vert. Je traverse le passage piéton avant que ceux d'en face aient eu le temps de faire un pas pour s'engager. Je dépasse la gare, le court de tennis libre, le magasin de tennis, le fast-food… Mes poumons commencent à me brûler. Je cours depuis si longtemps déjà. Je ne suis toujours pas arrivée ? Pourquoi est-ce jour-ci que les bus semblent avoir décidés d'un commun accord de passer en retard ou en avance ? Après en avoir loupé deux, je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'avais besoin de me défouler. D'oublier un instant l'appel de Tomoka, affolée, avec derrière elle Horio, Katsuo et Katou dans le même état. Si seulement elle ne m'avait jamais appelé… Si seulement ça n'était pas arrivé…**

**Une larme s'échappe et roule sur ma joue. Je ne dois pas. Je dois rester forte et concentrée. Je dois être endurante et je me promets secrètement de l'être. A partir de demain, je ferais de mon mieux. Je veux devenir une bonne joueuse de tennis. Je veux ressentir la joie de gagner un match, le plaisir de mettre les pieds sur un court, l'excitation de jouer contre un bon adversaire… Je veux savoir réfléchir aussi vite que l'éclair pour trouver des contres aux attaques. Je veux pouvoir trouver moi-même mon jeu. Je me couperais les cheveux s'il le faut…**

**Ma respiration est devenue vraiment saccadée. Un autre feu. Je me plie en deux, épuisée et profite de ce moment pour récupérer autant que je le peux. C'est court mais ça me suffit. Bon sang, pourquoi tout me paraît si loin ? J'avance pourtant, je ne suis pas folle ! Dans mon sac, je sens mon portable vibrer. Je prends à peine le temps de m'arrêter pour le sortir et décrocher.**

**- Allô ? je souffle.**

**- Sakuno, où es-tu ? pleurniche Tomoka à l'autre bout.**

**- Je… je cours. J'arrive bientôt, je crois… J'espère… je…**

**- Dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde est inquiet ici, c'est affreux.**

**Je mets fin à la conversation et ralentis jusqu'à me stopper. Un gros sanglot soulève ma poitrine. Une goutte tombe pile sur mon nez. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Une pluie fine me rafraîchit. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras ! Je dois y aller. Reprenant mon courage et l'endurance qu'il me reste, je continue. J'avance, j'avance, j'avance, j'avance. Le paysage de la ville défile. Les arbres se succèdent, les routes aussi. Enfin, j'arrive devant le grand bâtiment de l'hôpital.**

**Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent et me laissent entrer. Dans le hall d'entrée, faisant les cents pas, je vois Tomoka.**

**- Sakuno ! crie-t-elle.**

**Elle me serre dans ses bras et je remarque qu'elle a pleuré en m'attendant.**

**- Allons-y !**

**Je hoche la tête. Nous arrivons devant l'ascenseur. Elle appuie sur le bouton. Rien. Elle retente. Toujours rien.**

**- Les escaliers, vite !**

**Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je gravis les deux étages le plus rapidement possible. Finalement, nous arrivons. Au bout du couloir, je vois les Titulaires ainsi que le Trio de Première Année. Je m'approche et constate qu'ils font tous peur à voir. Les traits tirés, les yeux rouges, les joues mouillées. Nous nous approchons d'eux et mon amie demande s'ils ont eu des nouvelles pendant qu'elle était en bas.**

**- Ils ont dit que… qu'il… enfin, peu de chances… de survivre… bégaye Oishi.**

**Je sens mon cœur me serrer à m'en faire mal. Mes barrières cèdent et je pleure. Je pleure comme jamais je n'ai pu pleurer. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tomoka reste hébétée. Fuji s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.**

**- On ne peut qu'attendre, dit-il. Et espérer.**

**- Ryuzaki-sensei et Tezuka ont été mis au courant ? demande Kaidoh.**

**Kawamura hoche tristement la tête avant de la rebaisser. Eiji est dans les bras de son coéquipier, abattu. Le Eiiji souriant n'est plus. Pas aujourd'hui. Kaidoh est appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés. On peut lire sur son visage que lui aussi s'inquiète. Inui est assis, son cahier à côté de lui. Il le regarde presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ces mixtures. Il n'en a pas envie. Fuji me réconforte encore bien qu'il soit affreusement angoissé lui aussi. Le pire reste Momoshiro. Il est assis à côté d'Inui, courbé de telle façon que sa tête est quasiment entre ses genoux. Il tape nerveusement son pied contre le lino de l'hôpital et je vois une larme briller à la lumière des néons. A bien y regarder, le sol est humide en dessous de son visage…**

**Alors qu'on y croyait plus, la porte s'ouvre. Réflexes ou pas, tout le monde relève la tête et attend l'annonce. Fatidique ou pas. Un homme en blouse blanche sort de la salle et referme derrière lui. Il nous regarde tous les uns après les autres et prend une grande inspiration.**

**- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang sous le coup de l'impact, dit-il. En retombant, il s'est fracturé le fémur et s'est déboîté l'épaule. Il a aussi subi un traumatisme crânien important… Et nous avons découvert une hémorragie interne…**

**Silence. Personne n'ose poursuivre. Je serre le bras de Fuji à tel point que je m'étonne qu'il ne se plaigne pas.**

**- COMMENT VA-T-IL ? SON ETAT ! DITES-NOUS COMMENT VA RYOMA-KUN ! je hurle, n'y tenant plus.**

**Les Titulaires se tournent vers moi avant de reporter leur attention sur le médecin. Fuji tente de me calmer en posant une main sur ma tête. L'homme soupire à nouveau.**

**- Je suis navré. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir mais… ça n'a pas suffit.**

**J'écarquille grands les yeux. Impossible… C'est idiot… Non, ce ne peut pas être vrai… NON !**

**- NON ! je gémis à haute voix cette fois-ci.**

**- Ochibi…**

**- Ryoma-kun…**

**- Ryoma...**

**Momo se lève et donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui fait sursauter le clinicien. Après quoi, il pousse un hurlement à vous déchirer le cœur. Des torrents de larmes dévalent ses joues. Je le comprends. J'ai mal moi aussi. J'ai envie de hurler, de faire comme lui. Seul l'étreinte de Fuji m'empêche de partir.**

**- Momo, viens avec moi , souffle Inui en le prenant par l'épaule. Viens prendre l'air…**

**- NON !**

**- Momo, viens…**

**- NON ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? NON ! JE VEUX VOIR ECHIZEN !**

**Comment dire à haute voix ce que tout le monde veut…**

**- Vous en êtes sûrs ?**

**Pas vraiment. Voir Ryoma… sans vie. Sans l'étincelle narquoise qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés. Le voir sans son éternel sourire en coin. Le voir sans casquette à rajuster… Ne pas l'entendre prononcer son « mada mada dane »… Non, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de vouloir ça.**

**Et pourtant, comme un seul homme nous hochons la tête.**

**- Laissez-nous le voir ! supplie Katsuo.**

**- Bien, je… je vais faire le nécessaire et je vous appellerais.**

**Une fois qu'il n'est plus là, chacun s'enferme dans sa propre tristesse. Chacun est absent. Il n'y a plus d'équipe de Seigaku. Pas pour le moment. Et j'ignore s'ils joueront encore pour le collège… Le collège, les matchs, le restaurant de sushis de Kawamura… Tout ça, sans Ryoma. Cette pensée est insoutenable.**

**Lorsque enfin nous pouvons venir, le médecin nous abandonne dans la chambre où il se trouve. Personne ne parle, tout le monde l'observe. Tout le monde le pleure. Ses yeux sont clos, son sourire absent, ses cheveux ternes et plats… Il semble fatigué. Il a l'allure de quelqu'un qui a renoncé à la vie. C'est mal. Jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ma poitrine est de nouveau secouée. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est le cerveau qui s'attache aux choses et que c'est le cœur qui en souffre ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça coupe le souffle ? Ce n'est pas logique. Quand on est tristes, on devrait juste avoir un mal de tête, pas avoir l'impression qu'on nous écrase dans un étau.**

**Sans vraiment comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, je m'avance vers le corps de Ryoma. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je saisis sa main.**

**- C'est froid… je murmure.**

**La vision trouble, je replace une mèche de ses cheveux, timidement. J'ai toujours été timide avec lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Je n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant il est trop tard. J'espère qu'il sait que ses amis le pleurent. J'espère qu'il sait que jamais on ne l'oubliera. J'espère qu'il sait que sa tombe sera toujours fleurie. J'espère qu'il sait qu'il a emporté une partie de nous avec lui…**

**- Ryoma-kun… gémis-je.**

**Lentement, je m'assois sur le lit et pose ma tête contre son torse. J'aimerais tellement entendre ne serait-ce qu'un faible battement… mais rien ne vient troubler le silence pesant de la pièce. J'ai l'impression de ne plus y être. Je ne perçois clairement que Ryoma. Je ferme les yeux.**

**- Mada mada dane, disait-il, hier encore.**

* * *

Hum, que rajouter d'autre ? Je m'excuse de faire des trucs pas très biens :s

En ce moment l'inspiration devient mon ennemi.

* * *


End file.
